familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
To Be or Not to Be (Part 2)
To Be or Not to Be (Part 2) is the second episode of the sixth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on September 30, 1994. It was directed by John Tracy and written by Fred Fox Jr. Plot Carl spends the next few days walking a mile in Urkel's shoes, while Myra explains herself to Stefan. Eventually, Stefan (who has thankfully kept Urkel's scientific genius, albeit in a slightly-slower manner) repairs the machine, and has him changed back before he can wreak any more havoc on the Winslow household. Carl eventually realizes he could have spared everyone so much grief by following his wife's advice and getting glasses. Soon after, on Stefan and Laura's date, Stefan says he did not recharge and soon reverts back to Urkel. Synopsis After Steve made improvements on his Transformation Chamber to remain as Stefan for extended periods of time, Myra grows angry and tampers with the chamber hoping to get her perfect man back. Meanwhile, Carl has balked at taking Harriette's advice to see an eye doctor to get some glasses. He takes Eddie's advice and gets permission to from Stefan to use the chamber. Myra soon realizes that it's Carl in the chamber and confesses to tampering with the machine by switching the dial from cool to nerd. Stefan tries to stop the chamber, but it breaks. Myra realizes what she has done when Carl Urkel comes out of the chamber. Carl continues behaving as a nerd until his normal self regains control of himself. Stefan realizes he didn't stop the machine in time because he's half-nerd, half-Carl. The nerd side of Carl asks him if it makes him a narl and laughs before the normal side of Carl takes control again. Myra apologizes for her actions, not realizing he was in the chamber, and she feels like a worm. Nerd Carl goes into the anatomy of worms. Stefan is astonished but the normal part of Carl has no idea how he knew that. He begs him to help fix him by repairing the machine. Stefan agrees, but he now needs parts to fix it because most have been broken. Nerd Carl readily gives him money and pleads with him to fix it soon. Stefan tells him to give him 24 hours to fix it, while remaking to himself that the real Carl would've asked about the costs. Carl must break the bad news to Harriette and no sooner he leaves, he breaks a vase. Harriette is baking a cake when Carl comes home. She thinks he's doing an impression of Steve until she discovers that he's stuck as a nerd. Normal Carl explains he's half-Carl and half-Nerd. He don't know when he'll be back to Carl and when he'll be the nerd. She tries to take him to Stefan to get in the chamber, but Nerdy Carl takes her back home and reveals the chamber is broken. Eddie and Laura soon discovers what happened to their father and tries to stop him from going to work. Nerdy Carl soon sits on Harriette's cake, causing her to behave similar to her husband. The next day, Stefan is fixing the chamber in the basement of his house when Carl comes to visit him via the elevator. His day isn't looking any good because he's been spending time not only talking more like a nerd, but indulging in things similar to Steve(eating cheese, listening to the Bulgarian Women's Choir and ironing his own underwear). Stefan realizes the nerd genes in Carl has accelerated and confesses that his repair on the chamber is going slow because he may be cool, but isn't as smart as he used to be. Nerdy Carl soon points out that the crystal part of the chamber was put in the wrong way and pulls it out to prove it. Pretty soon he annoys Stefan to no end and he's sent home, implying that Urkel may now have seen what life is like as Carl. A week passes and Stefan has finally fixed the chamber. He calls Harriette to let her know that the chamber has been fixed and before he can arrange for time of day, she speedily shows up with Nerdy Carl. She tells Stefan she's eager to get him fixed because she had to sleep with him for a week. Carl steps into the chamber and is back to normal. He confesses that he went to Stefan to use the chamber to fix his eye sight because he was afraid of how glasses made him look old. Harriette admonishes him for not listening to her in going to an eye doctor and get glasses. Carl agreed and never thought he'd come out of the chamber similar to Steve. He realizes that Harriette's advice was best heeded and decides to set up an appointment with an eye doctor to get glasses. During Laura and Stefan's date, they have a photo taken before eating. Stefan realizes that he must go back as Steve. Laura tries to convince him not to. However, Stefan reveals he didn't recharge before their date and slowly reverts back to Steve. Maintaining himself, Stefan bids Laura farewell and leaves before he causes more damages. Laura resolves to have him back soon after getting a photo of them together. During the end credits, Mother Winslow dreams of using Steve's transformation chamber and comes out very young and beautiful to impress Fletcher. She soon wakes up from her dream. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow and Carl Urkel * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel and Stefan Urquelle * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest * Garcelle Beauvais as Young Estelle Winslow * Lisa Ann Grant as Photographer at Amore' Trivia * This is actually the 2nd time that Steve and a Winslow family member found out what life was like in each other's shoes. The first time was in It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Urkel, when Laura found out what life was like as Steve, being yelled at. In Carl's case, he was the unwitting victim of Myra's, but he still endured what life was like as Urkel, while Stefan found out what life is like as Carl. This helped gained appreciation for each other. The last one would be in What Do You Know?, but the situation was much different. Quotes : Stefan: [Fed up with Carl Urkel annoying him constantly] That's it, go home! : Carl (Urkel): But I don't wanna... : Stefan: Go home! : Carl: But I was just... : Stefan: Go home, go home, GO HOME! : Carl: I don't have to take this, I'm going home ---- : [after Carl comes out of the busted transformation chamber in an Urkel like fashion, due to Myra's tampering] : Stefan: Good lord, you're a nerd. : Carl(Urkel): Espousing comradery and human interaction makes me a nerd. If so, then I plead guilty. : laughs and snorts before going back to his normal self : Carl(Winslow): What did I just say? : Stefan: Oh no, I didn't shut off the machine on time. He's half-Nerd, Half-Carl. : Carl(Urkel): Does that make me a Narl? : laughs again before going back to normal : Carl(Winslow): What the heck is that? : Myra: Oh sir, I am so sorry. I didn't expect you to be in there and I feel like such a worm. : [the half nerd side of Carl goes into the anatomy of worms. Stefan and Myra are left stunned] : Stefan: Where did you learn all that? : Carl (Winslow): [in his regular voice] I have no idea. : Carl (Urkel): Stefan, voice you gotta help me. I can't live like this. You gotta fix that voice machineeeee. : Stefan: I'll see what I can do. : [looks over to the busted parts of the transformation chamber] : Stefan: I'll have to buy new parts for the chamber. : Carl (Urkel): [gives Stefan some money] Here, takes some casher rooney and fix it sooney. : Stefan: Now I know that's not Carl. Ok, just give me 48 hours and I should have it fixed. : Carl (Urkel): In the meantime, I have to break the news flash to Harriette. : [skips away from Stefan and Myra towards the elevator. He breaks something a vase along the way] : Carl (Urkel): Did I do that? ---- :has just come for a visit in his nerd persona. :Stefan: Hey, Carl. How's it going? :Carl(Urkel): Terrible! I've been spending time talking more and more like this. :Carl(Winslow)': And less and less time talking like this. :Stefan: Man the gene transformation has accelerated. :Carl(Urkel): Yeah. I've been listening to the Bulgarian Women's Choir, ironing my underwear and have this wild urge to eat cheese. Category:Episodes Category:Season Six episodes Category:Season Six